Bala e Porcelana
by Elizabeth Maives
Summary: Uma noite de inverno como outro qualquer, mas naquela noite, ela não tinha ninguém ao seu lado. GW/LL femmeslash
1. bala e porcelana

Observações e comentários iniciais: As personagens não pertencem a mim apesar de eu ter feito o que eu bem quis com elas (ui). Todas as personagens que aparecem na fic pertencem à J.K., Warner e quem mais tenha comprado os direitos.

Essa fic foi escrita para o II Chal de Ficlets do Grimmauld Place, mas, admito, não foi nem um pouco à altura do chall, então não vou nem colocar itens utilizados e tudo mais. Só é importante ressaltar que essa fic foi "embalada" pelo som de Your body is a wonderland do John Mayer.

**IMPORTANTE:** Essa fic contêm cenas de sexo entre duas mulheres. Antes de se aventurar por essas linhas, tenha isso em mente, ok?

**Bala e porcelana**

Ginny acendeu a lareira com um movimento de varinha e foi em direção à cozinha. Precisava de algo que a aquecesse. Harry estava viajando à trabalho há 3 semanas, e ela sentia falta daquele corpo quente ao seu lado na hora de dormir. Infelizmente, Mione também estava viajando e Luna estava em sua lua-de-mel, o que deixava a ruiva sem nenhuma companhia. No fim, optou por uma garrafa de vinho. Pegou uma caneca, a primeira coisa que viu, e acomodou-se na grande poltrona em frente à lareira. Olhou pela janela. Lá fora, a neve caía em silêncio, expectadora muda do inverno. Suspirou e encheu a caneca, tomando um longo gole. Deixou que o álcool a esquentasse por dentro enquanto o fogo fazia isso por fora. Anos haviam se passado desde aquela noite... Uma noite exatamente como aquela, com vinho, neve, uma lareira acesa e sem Harry.

_Sentadas no tapete fofo em frente à lareira, Ginny e Luna conversavam. Ela estava ali sempre que Harry viajava, para não deixar a amiga sozinha. A garrafa de vinho, já vazia, tinha a desculpa de mantê-las aquecidas. Ginny deitou-se, a cabeça repousando no colo da amiga. Lá fora, a neve __caía__. Ela adorava o silêncio calmo da neve caindo, a paz daquela imagem. O único barulho era o ocasional crepitar da lenha pegando fogo. E as duas adoravam aquele momento. Nada precisava ser dito, nenhum problema precisava ser chorado, nenhuma dor era grande demais para atrapalhar. De repente, como se fizesse todo o sentido, Luna começou a rir. Sem motivo, sem __por quê__. Contagiada por aquele som alto e claro, Ginny começou a rir também. Assim ficaram, uma rindo apenas por ver a outra rir. E Luna tinha um jeito todo especial para rir. Como se todo o seu corpo compartilhasse aquele momento. Era lindo._

Ginny riu ao lembrar-se disso. Pensando assim, tudo parecia tão bobo. Mas nada mais naquela noite fora bobo. Mais um longo gole na caneca. Dessa vez, encarou o fogo. Tudo era exatamente como naquela noite. O único problema era que Luna não estava ali.

_Era assim sempre que Harry viajava. Mione ou Luna vinham fazer companhia à mais nova dos Weasley__s__. E Ginny adorava aquilo. Adorava ficar conversando até altas horas da madrugada com as amigas, mesmo sem ter mais o que dizer. Adorava rir à toa e falar coisas bobas. Encostou-se na poltrona enquanto observava Luna enxugar as lágrimas que o riso trouxera. Adorava aquela menina. Pois não importava o quanto Luna crescesse, no fundo ela tinha sempre aquele aura radiosa de menina sonhadora. Gostava de seu comportamento inesperado, mas sempre preocupada com __os__ amigos. Agora que__ Rolf__, parecia ainda mais feliz o tempo todo. Aquele sorriso frouxo não saia de seus lábios vermelhos como morangos. Mais do que tudo isso, adorava como seus cabelos cor de palha caiam sobre os ombros alvos cobertos de pequenas sardas e sobre seus olhos tão azuis que pareciam __blueberrys__. Foi a voz da loura que trouxe Ginny de volta de seus devaneios. _

_- Ginny? Será que há zonzóbulos por aqui? Você estava em outro planeta!_

_- Perdida em pensamentos. O que você estava dizendo?_

_- Nada, na verdade. _

_- Então me conte como anda o namoro com o Rolf!_

_Entusiasmada, Luna começou a falar, mas a ruiva já não ouvia. Gostava do modo apaixonado como a amiga falava. A mania que tinha de olhar __para__ cima ao__ pontuar__ as frases__,__mordendo __o cantinho da boca, com um tanto de nervosismo. Ginny quase começou a rir de novo. Na empolgação de sua fala, Luna pousou as duas mãos sobre as mãos de Ginny. De imediato, a ruiva sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo. Como estavam frias! Como se fosse o óbvio, pegou as mãos alvas e delicadas entre as suas e a trouxe para seu seio, para esquentá-las._

_- Suas mãos estão geladas._

_Era um comentário que não precisava ter sido feito. No momento que apertou as mãos da amiga contra seu seio, sentiu um arrepio. Mesmo por cima do suéter, aquele toque a fez estremecer. Os olhos azuis se fixaram nos castanhos. Ginny teve certeza que Luna sentira aquele choque estranho também. E estavam tão próximas! Não saberia, depois, dizer qual das duas chegou mais perto, fechou os olhos primeiro. __M__as quando perceberam, seus lábios se tocaram e suas línguas se procuraram timidamente. Talvez fosse o efeito do álcool, talvez algo que sempre tiveram vontade de fazer, mas simplesmente era o certo. O que mais poderiam estar fazendo? As mãos de Luna foram parar na nuca de Ginny, e as da ruiva nas costas da amiga, a trazendo mais para perto. Precisava de cada toque._

Levou a mão à boca, mas tudo que pôde sentir foi o gosto do vinho que bebia. Mesmo assim, seu corpo, cada sensação, à levava de volta para aquela noite. Olhou para a neve, o fogo, as fotos sobre a lareira. Os únicos e mudos observadores de seu adultério. Mas não via as coisas dessa forma. Fora algo inevitável, que teria acontecido de qualquer maneira. Era somente a coisa _certa_. E nada mais. Sabia que a neve continuaria a cair sempre em silêncio, que o fogo iria se extinguir e que as fotografias não falariam nenhuma palavra. Seria confortável assim pra sempre. E, no fim, quem poderia reprimir aquele ato, levado apenas pela beleza do momento, por aquele corpo de cabelos de palha e pele de porcelana?

_Precisava tocar aquela pele de porcelana. Ter aquele estranho arrepio subindo pelo seu corpo. Com todo o cuidado, tirou o suéter de Luna. Viu um sutiã branco com coração coloridos. Riu. Com todo o cuidado, foi tocando cada centímetro daquela pele de porcelana, porque era a coisa _certa_ a fazer. Cada toque era um choque, não como algo ruim, só mais um passo para o êxtase. Uma a uma, as peças foram sendo deixadas de lado. A calcinha de renda preta logo __estava__ ao lado da branca com pequenos corações. Por si só, a sensação de pele na pele conduzia ao paraíso. _

_Parando o beijo por um instante, Ginny encarou Luna. Pensou em dizer algo, mas nada precisava ser dito. Ficou claro naquele olhar. A cumplicidade e __o__ pedido para que continuasse. Nos olhos azuis de Luna, a mesma expressão de uma criança querendo de volta o seu brinquedo. A ruiva sorriu. Com a ponta dos dedos traçou os contornos do rosto delicado da loira. Sob seus dedos, aquela pele parecia de porcelana, __ainda mais suave e delicada do que parecia ao olhar__. O maxilar, o queixo, o pescoço. O toque dos dedos precedia o dos lábios. Queria prová-la. Inteira. Desbravar toda a brancura intocada. Os seios alvos de bicos rosa, a barriga fofa, o delicado umbigo, seu ventre. Beijou suas coxas enquanto a mão explorava __as intimidades__ daquela mulher à sua mercê. E não precisava de nada em troca, só tocar aquela pele de porcelana, beijar aqueles lábios de bala. Sedenta, sua boca seguiu o caminho até o meio das pernas. Um beijinho apenas. Um gemido baixo. Foi em frente. Explorou-a com a língua e ouviu-a dizer seu nome baixinho, com a voz um tanto rouca, suas mãos indo para os cabelos da ruiva, acariciando-os. Foi em frente. Não sabia bem o que fazer, mas tudo parecia dar certo, então não tinha o que temer. Os gemidos roucos de Luna só a estimulavam mais e mais. E o gosto era maravilhoso. Provara-a completamente agora, tinha certeza. Sentiu a amiga puxar seus cabelos, mas não previu o que aconteceria. Por um único instante, viu todos os músculos de seu corpo se contraírem. O gozo da loira invadiu sua boca e aquele jubilo foi o maior que a ruiva poderia ter. Deixou-se ser puxada, explorava mais uma vez aquela boca de bala. Deixou que a loira a explorasse com as mãos. Estava totalmente entregue. Deixou que ela beijasse seu pescoço e se demorasse em seus seios. _

_Com um estrondo, uma janela se abriu, trazendo vento frio e neve para dentro da sala._

Encheu a caneca mais uma vez, terminando com a garrafa. Tinha lágrimas nos olhos agora. E, ao contrário daquela vez, sentia frio. Encolheu-se e abraçou as pernas. Queria agora um corpo quente ao seu lado. Por que Harry passava tanto tempo fora? Naquele momento, depois de tanto tempo, sentiu um pouco de culpa. Harry era seu marido, afinal. Deveria ser toda dele. Mas não conseguiu se culpar por muito tempo. Aquele momento fora certo. Ela tivera o amor que precisava, que durou por muito tempo.

_O frio não chegou a incomodar. Naquele momento, nada poderia fazer diferença. Nada no mundo era maior que aquilo. As mãos de Luna percorreram o corpo de Ginny até se acomodar em seu sexo. Os movimentos eram perfeitos. Lábios nos lábios novamente. Ginny gemia baixinho, suas mãos percorrendo toda a pele de porcelana. Não demorou muito para ela própria explodir em gozo. Deitaram-se, por fim. Ginny tinha a cabeça no seio de Luna e esta brincava com os cabelos ruivos da amiga. Só então o frio incomodou. Ginny levantou-se e voltou com um cobertor. Cobriu as duas. Por fim, adormeceram juntas, pele na pele e só._

Harry chegou em casa esperando encontrar Ginny acordada esperando por ele. Sentira falta de sua esposa. E estava cansado do calor do Cairo. Por que os bruxos das trevas queriam se esconder naquele maldito lugar quente? Brrrh... Mas também não precisava ser tão frio. Um pequeno tapete branco cobria o chão embaixo de uma janela aberta que batia ocasionalmente. Encontrou Ginny adormecida na poltrona em frente à lareira, o fogo quase apagado. Ela parecia sentir frio. E sorria. Perguntou-se se sonhava com ele. Ao pegá-la no colo para levar ao quarto, mal reparou na garrafa de vinho vazia que jazia no tapete.

_Nota da autora:_ Bem, espero que tenham gostado da fic! Caso queiram deixar essa autora muito feliz, apertem no botãzinho ali em baixo e deixem uma review :P


	2. your body is a wonderland

A letra da música que embala a história. Recomendo que ouça ao ler, acho que combina bem! o/

We got the afternoon

You got this room for two

One thing got left to do

Discover me

Discovering you

One mile to every inch of

Your skin like porcelain

One pair of candy lips and

Your bubblegum tongue

'Cause if you want love

We'll make it

Swimming a deep sea

Of blankets

Take all your big plans

And break 'em

This is bound to be a while

Your body Is a wonderland

Your body is a wonder where I lose my hands

Your body Is a wonderland

Something 'bout the way your hair falls in your face

I love the shape you take when crawling towards the pillowcase

You tell me where to go and

Though I might leave to find it

I'll never let your head hit the bed

Without my hand behind it

you want love?

We'll make it

Swimming a deep sea

Of blankets

Take all your big plans

And break 'em

This is bound to be a while

Your body Is a wonderland

Your body is a wonder (I'll use my hands)

Your body Is a wonderland

Damn baby

You frustrate me

I know you're mine all mine all mine

But you look so good it hurts sometimes

Your body Is a wonderland

Your body is a wonder (I'll use my hands)

Your body Is a wonderland

Your body is a wonderland

I'll never speak of this again

Now theres no reason

I've got the kinda love in my hands

To last all season

**TRADUÇÃO:**

Temos a tarde toda

você reservou este quarto

só tenho uma coisa a fazer

é me descobrir

descobrindo você

uma milha para cada polegada

da sua pele, que parece porcelana

seus lábios doces como uma bala

e sua língua de chiclete

se você quiser amor

nós faremos

num mar profundo

de cobertores

desfaça todos os seus grandes planos

nós vamos demorar

seu corpo é um país de maravilhas (3X)

é lindo o cabelo que cai sobre o seu rosto

adoro vê-la engatinhar em direção ao travesseiro

diga-me aonde devo ir e,

mesmo que eu saia para ir lá

nunca vou deixar sua cabeça encostar na cama

sem minha mão para apará-la

se você quiser amor

nós faremos

num mar profundo

de cobertores

desfaça todos

os seus grandes planos

nós vamos demorar

seu corpo é um país de maravilhas (3X)

caramba, baby

você me perturba

sei que você é só minha, só minha

mas você é tão bonita que chega a doer

seu corpo é o país de maravilhas (4X)


End file.
